


Coordinates of Hell

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Eurus, Handcuffs, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock busted Mycroft’s defenses. They are far too complex to get back up in one evening, they’d have to be to stop Eurus. But now nothing is stopping her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this will go or how long it will be. So keep an eye on the tags!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Mycroft stared around his house as John followed his little brother out the door. He squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. There was no way Eurus was out. Maybe someone just playing a practical joke. That had to be more feasible, surely. But who knew about their sister? Beyond himself and a few at work. He trusted all of them. 

He sighed heavily and fell back against the table. If there was no possibility at all that his little sister could escape he wouldn’t need to have the security he had both on his own place and Sherlock’s. He was sure his brother wasn’t dumb enough to disable his own and there was no way he could get his own back up and running over night. So... did he got to Baker Street now? Get the humiliation he was about to face over with? Well, it was far better than sitting in a house that was as open as a shed. 

Mycroft grabbed his jacket and slipped into it, staring at his umbrella that was in pieces on the floor. Useless. He fell back in a conveniently placed chair and sighed, dry washing his face. 

Before he could even take a step towards the outside world, the doors were kicked in and a dozen guards he recognised from Sherrinford charged in. What he couldn’t recognise was why. Why in the world were they here? Unless...

“What on Earth-“

“On your feet, Mycie.”

Mycroft looked around, eyes wide. When his eyes fell on Eurus he got to his feet. 

“Eurus,” he breathed. “How did you escape? This is... this can’t be real-“

“Hands up, I believe the phrase is.”

As the guards moved closer to him Mycroft raised his hands. Despite the fact this couldn’t be happening. 

“Keep them up there and look pretty,” Eurus said with a mad grin, then she started looking around Mycroft’s house, room to room. 

She searched everything and Mycroft didn’t take a step to stop her. 

“You’ve done well for yourself, big brother.” 

Mycroft was keeping his head low, not choosing to respond. 

“You’ve done far better than, Sherlock. That flat he is in is awful. Much prefer the cleanliness of Sherrinford.”

He flinched at her tone and read the threat for what it was. 

“How did you get out?” He repeated. 

Eurus merely hummed and skipped up to him. She cupped his cheek then ruffled his hair. 

Before Mycroft could work out what was happening, Eurus had kneed him in the bollocks, making him double over. 

“Get some handcuffs on my big brother!” Eurus said with a grin. 

Mycroft didn’t have the time to fight off the Sherrinford guards. He was forced horizontal on the floor with a grunt as his arms were dragged around behind him. 

Eurus was... skipping when they caught her up. “Eurus, please,” Mycroft whispered. “How did you escape?”

She grinned. “You need to learn to put people in positions of power only when you can trust them explicitly.”

Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut. “The governor-“

“Oh he’s alive for now. If that’s what you mean.” She jerked her head at the black Range Rover. “Get in.”

Mycroft didn’t have much choice in the matter. He was grabbed roughly and manhandled through the back door. As he fell in a seat he was pressed back uncomfortably into his cuffed wrists. 

When one of the guards actually buckled the seatbelt around him Mycroft looked around in confusion and then stared at his sister as she climbed into the front passenger seat.. “I didn’t realise you cared, Eurus.”

“You never know, big brother. I might have planned an accident. What a friendly demise that would be.”

“It wouldn’t be an accident if you planned it,” the government official countered. 

Eurus rolled her eyes. “You have a pathological need to be right.”

“And you don’t?”

“You’re digging, brother dear,” Eurus’ face took a dangerous turn and it made Mycroft rethink his next words. Instead he closed his mouth and ducked his head. 

“Now what do you say?”

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

“You can do better than that, Mycie. Just like Mummy used to make Sherlock when he was a naughty boy.”

“I’m sorry, Eurus.”

“Hmm,” she turned to the guard in the driver’s seat. “Drive.” 

Mycroft wanted to ask where they were going, but he daren’t. He just really hoped it wasn’t Sherrinford... Eurus’ ‘home’ for the last several years. 

“Well you’re quiet, brother dear,” Eurus commented after 10 minutes of awkward silence. 

Mycroft continued to stare out of the window. 

“Are you not looking forward to the exciting brother sister time?” Eurus sighed when there was no response. It made the guard sat beside the eldest Holmes grab him by his thinning hair and yank his head back so Mycroft had no choice but to look at his sister. 

“I’ve seen what time with you can do to people.”

The guard let him go and used his fist to hit him up the side of the head. Mycroft’s head hit the window with a thud and he groaned. 

“I asked you a question, Mycie. There was no need to be rude. The next time you speak out of turn, my friend will hit you again.”

“You don’t have friends,” Mycroft hissed. 

With those words his head collided into the glass again and his eyes flickered shut. 

“Well I had been expecting him to last a little longer than two punches,” she said with a smirk as they pulled up at a helicopter pad. “How disappointing.”

***

Sherlock and John were sat in the front room in Baker Street waiting for Mycroft. There was no ‘queue’ like John had mentioned, but that didn’t matter. Mycroft was never late, even if he faced humiliation on his arrival. 

Part of Sherlock had expected his brother to show up the night before. He’d stayed up late, waiting, but Mycroft never showed. 

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, John smirked, but Sherlock got to his feet. 

“What is it?”

“That’s not my brother. Too light.. Must be Anthea.”

“What?”

“Mr. Holmes,” Anthea walked straight up to Sherlock without knocking. “I was going to phone, but then I saw the security footage.”

“What?” Sherlock snatched the phone from his brother’s PA. It was the footage from only one camera, it had clearly been turned on for this very purpose. Mycroft was handcuffed and being dragged out of his house. He wasn’t fighting or complaining. He even got into the car without any form of hassle. 

Sherlock took a few stunned steps backwards and dropped the phone. 

“Sherlock?” John got to his feet. Then he snatched up the phone before Anthea could and watched the footage himself.

“Fuck,” John whispered. He glanced up at his friend and Sherlock was leant back against the fireplace, staring down at the floor. “Sherlock?” He prodded, but he didn’t get a response. “Anthea, who is that?”

“Eurus Holmes,” she glanced at Sherlock. “His little sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft awoke in a cell identical to Eurus’. He looked around, definitely Sherrinford. All he could think of was what he should have done last night. He should have gone straight to Baker Street. He shouldn’t have waited around in a house with no security. He just hadn’t trusted Sherlock. He closed his eyes, after last night, he had no reason to. 

His body clock was likely well out of sync. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. It had been hours at least, given what had happened since he had blacked out, the travelling alone was extensive. 

The television in the cell flickered on and Mycroft sat up on the bed, rubbing the back of his head. “Morning, little sister.”

“Most definitely not morning,” she had a manic grin on her face. “Did you know that Sherlock hasn’t bothered to show up yet? Why is that?”

Well, that’s how long he had been out for. He couldn’t sense any drugs in his system so he must have been hit pretty hard. He stared at the floor between his feet and he loosened his tie, not answering. 

“Speak, brother dear.”

“He doesn’t know.” He had spoken to the floor. It was easier than looking up at his sister. 

“Doesn’t know what?”

“Where you are. What Sherrinford is.” Who you are went unsaid. 

Eurus read the underlying threat in those words. “He’s written me out completely.”

A small blush of shame was creeping up the back of his neck. 

“You said he rewrote part of his memories.”

“What did you expect?!” Mycroft spat, springing to his feet and glaring at his sister. “You killed his best friend. Do you know what he turned Victor into?”

Eurus wasn’t liking the attitude in her elder brother, but she didn’t speak, she would learn more during his outburst. 

“A dog, Eurus. A fucking dog. And he thinks it was put to sleep.”

“You’re getting mad, Mycie. Why is that?”

With a deep breath, he managed to contain himself again. He was the British Government. He couldn’t lose his cool like this. He never did anywhere outside Sherrinford... unless his baby brother was doing something stupidly reckless then he felt like he had to be angry and yell. He sank back onto the bunk and stared back between his feet. 

“When will Sherlock arrive?” Eurus asked after a while. “I have things to discuss with him.”

“Don’t,” Mycroft hissed. “You tell Sherlock about Victor and you will break him.”

Eurus grinned but it was manic, “What if I did the same to that doctor friend of his, hmm?”

“You’ve already shot him.”

“It was a tranquilliser, brother dear. I wanted to calculate the time between telling the doctor and Sherlock finding out. I thought it would be a happy conversation, but Sherlock just seemed mad. It’s odd that he gets mad. I thought he was as good as you in hiding those things. Why is that?”

Mycroft sighed heavily, hoping his PA was keeping the location of Sherrinford from his little brother. Yes, he had been a brat dropping his defences, but the last thing he wanted was for Sherlock to actually see this place. 

“He has 3 hours. Or things will start getting broken. Including you.”

***

Sherlock was pacing the flat. He didn’t care what was in his way as he paced up and down the room, up and over the coffee table. And the sofa. 

Anthea had outright ignored the ‘where has my sister been’ question. If Mr. Holmes had been taken by their sister to Sherrinford, Sherlock could never know. They had searched every location in England that Eurus had known of before she was taken and when the elder Holmes’ PA had bought this to Sherlock’s attention she had been assuming they would be in one of those locations. 

“If my brother is harmed-“

“What makes you think he would be harmed?” She countered, to keep the younger Holmes calm. 

“Because she’s been locked away for 30 years. You don’t lock away a sane person.”

Anthea sighed. “I cannot tell you where she has been, Mr. Holmes.”

“Why not?!” Sherlock repeated for what felt like the 100th time. 

“Because it is worth more than my job and probably more than my life.”

Sherlock sighed, that was the first time he had had a proper response from her, but it also highlighted the severity of the situation. John reached out and snagged his wrist on his pacing, he pulled him down to his lap. 

“Are you saying it’s pointless searching for him?”

“We have searched for him. I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes. I honestly believed he would be in one of the locations I took you to.”

“If you can’t tell me where she’s been all this time that means that’s where she has taken him.” Anthea didn’t respond so Sherlock continued. “So you are keeping me from her, not wherever they are. So why why did you take me to all these places where you thought she could be?”

Anthea didn’t know how to answer that without giving the game away. An escaped Eurus meant an in control Eurus. The youngest Holmes, herself, was a frightening thing, but Eurus with the security and army she had inside Sherrinford that she now controlled? That was unstoppable and this was obviously a trap. A trap she was not about to let the man walk straight into.


End file.
